custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSlicer
The Eternal Contest It's kind of a joke between Minish and me, because I told him about all the Fight to the Death Contests that have been appearing since I made TEG. Some are cool, but others are obvious plagerism. So Minish and I made a joke about it. You can enter MoCs WAFFLEs, but it's not really a story, just a joke about the Eternal Game. And can you write more of TEG now? Glatorian Academy Get it out of the way. Collector1 Re: That would be helpful if you could fix them, many are simply copy-pasted from the plot synopsis' of old stories. I fixed Shardak today, removing unneaded content and telling more about his roles in various contests. TBHW How do you like that? Two days and I go from 7th to 5th place for TBHW. And I'm still updating. I've finally got a lot of good time on my hands, so I'll be updating like crazy. Lucky for you, I'm thinking about taking a break after part 2 to see if I can't pick up TDEC. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 03:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Only Vakax dies in Chapter 18... But still, It's somewhat of a record. And thanks for voting on the poll and saying TEG was the best. And the Chapter was excellent! could you write Chapter 20 as well? It's the plan you sent me in the email. Re: I have to sign off now, but I'll leave you the plans: *Antidax- I can't tell you yet... *Shardak- You can decide. Don't kill him though. *Zaeron- He's persuing Speewaa and Blast through the caves. I'll be on tonight again. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:12, June 22, 2010 (UTC) And the Baterra are waiting for a signal for the Element Lord to attack. Speewaa and Blast will try to stop them. Speewaa can die, but don't kill Blast. Also, Dredzek, Millenium, and Benjarmin want to stop the Baterra and kill Speewaa and Blast... Oh, and Shardak is hiding in the forest after fleeing from Velnax and Tetrack (See and earlier chapter for an account on that battle). EDIT: and both Vakax and Tahu died in Chapter 18. You set a record. Okay Really? Only one day has passed in TDR? Wow. As for your quote, that is ingenious. It will go in for sure. I'm trying to think... Where? Where is Janneus Treacherous to Jarrin/Enforcers of Gigas Magna. I know in his HISTORY it says he goes undercover and joins the Enforcers, later caught and sent to the confusion dimension. Maybe then. But wouldn't Jarrin have known who it was, same with Boreal? So that doesn't work, and in any case, that would take place during GM:U if we even want to stick with that idea. So, where else could he be treacherous? I love the quote, but maybe a different adjective? Oh, and you're at 10,100 edits whilst I am typing this message. I don't know how you do it. I've been on for 8 months, one month less than you, and I haven't even broken 2000. I'm actually really mad at that fact. You'd think I'd be at, like, say, 3000 at least. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 15:37, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and concerning TFC (S) When we get to War with the Order of Darkness (The next one after TDR) Will we write like we did TFC, with you, Fairon and I (and maybe some others like maybe Biogecko if he wants to), writing colaboratively? I would like to help on that massive, seven story long project if it is possible. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 15:41, June 22, 2010 (UTC) No I don't feel excluded. I'm actually very grateful you let me do TBHW. It's the most fun I had on a story... ever. I really wish I could re-do TDC and TCC, but that would be far to much work. They're poorly written, and that's why I don't like them. And they move too fast, TCC especially. But no, I don't feel excluded. I saw your reasoning with Fairon on why you should do it alone, and I must say it is turning out great. You really do have good writing talent. And you known Salahad from my more recent TBHW updates? He may have seemed like a wierd addition, but there is a reason he's there, trust me. Well, mostly because there'll be a really cool Rotaxian bounty hunter that might work with Varzinox while Janneus is imprisoned in the confusion dimension. Also, you have a good idea of the timeline. At what time in the storyline does Jannues re-join the bounty hunters? I'd think we'd be nearing it in TFC (S) if Raanu-G joins in infection, but Janneus left in TCC instead of TDEC like Raanu-G will. Actually, I don't think he'll leave. I think someone is going to find him and recruit him in his own universe. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 15:59, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Janneus Major Major BIG BEEG BEEEEG plans for him, huh? Nice. Any hints you can give me, or no? TEG And one more thing: Don't kill Dredzek, Millenium, or Benjarmin yet. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 18:46, June 22, 2010 (UTC) OK. And I don't remember, as I haven't read that series for about a year. Probably... [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 18:52, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you can destroy them. And I was talking to him, cause I noticed he'd read the Redwall Series on his userpage. Janneus/Void/Nightwatcher Cool! That'll be fun! Does this mean Janneus will meet Night at last? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 19:05, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Nice Nice beginning of the chapter. And leave Serrakaan alive as well. And Shardak and Blast are seperated, and don't have them meet, they need to stay apart from each other. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 21:20, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Was that the end of the chapter? Were'nt you going to destroy the Baterra and have Nightwatcher release the Shockwave? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 22:03, June 22, 2010 (UTC)